coleccionista
by qaroinlove
Summary: Porque bella es considerada una joya única en su clase y porque Aro la ha observado y la desea para él y esta dispuesto a pagar el precio impuesto, porque él es un gran coleccionista que siempre obtiene lo que quiere.regalo para BRJ  BLACK
1. Chapter 1

_**Porque ella es una joya única y el un gran coleccionista**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; <strong>inmortales reconocidos en este drabble son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer la trama es mía.

**Summary:** Porque bella es considerada una joya única en su clase y porque Aro la ha observado y la desea para él y esta dispuesto a pagar el precio impuesto, porque él es un gran coleccionista que siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

Regalo para BRJ− BLACK porque me había comentado que le gusta la pareja Aro/Bella quien es la author de _lie to me_ _(que esta genial se las recomiendo léanla =))_

**Advertencia:** universo alterno y un poco de ooc.

_Situado en luna nueva cuando bella esta en su estado zombi por el abandono de Edward. _

P.D: Y un review salva a un inocente helado de ser devorado por depresión.

* * *

><p>Porque<em> Aro<em> ha sido un gran _coleccionista_ toda su _existencia._

Porque Bella es una _joya_ _única_ y _especial_.

Porque aro _siempre _obtiene lo que _desea_.

Porque a bella _la han dejado_ y ya _no le importa nada._

Porque aro _ha visto_ lo valiosa que ella es.

Porque bella siente que su mundo se ha derrumbado después de la partida de él (si ni siquiera puede pronunciar su nombre).

Porque aro _la ha observado_ y se ha enterado que ese _joven inmortal_ le ha dejado (y eso le alegra) porque le será mas fácil obtenerla (y no es que ella sea un objeto, por que aro la quiere para su igual).

Porque bella quiere _termina_r con su dolor y ya lo ha _decidido_ se tirara del _acantilado _para poder verle aunque sea por ultima vez.

Porque aro se ha enterado y lo evitara, no puede y _no quiere_ dejar que se pierda una hermosa _joya_ (y no solo es por su don).

Por que bella al mirarlo presiente que _todo cambiara_.

Porque Aro le ofrece una nueva _existencia_ y terminar con su dolor… a cambio de un pequeño sacrificio… su alma…

Ha bella ya no le importa nada sin él y acepta (de todos modos ya no tiene alma que dar, porque él se la a llevado consigo).

_100 años después…_

−Aro, amor felicidades− hablo una hermosa inmortal desde la entrada de la alcoba.

−Oh querida mía, _mi Isabella_… pasa− dijo Aro desde la ventana− y dime querida ¿Por qué felicidades?.

−Oh amor−dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín−hoy cumplimos un siglo juntos ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado?.

−Mi querida Isabella, no me he olvidado solo que me gusta oír que me lo recuerdes− dijo acercando sus labios a los de la castaña.

− Te amo−respondió tomando los labios de su amado. Después de lo que pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas o una eternidad rompieron aquel beso al fin y al cabo no necesitaban respirar.

− ¿Qué deseas de obsequio por nuestro aniversario querida ?−preguntó Aro atrayéndola mas asía el−pide lo que sea y te será concedido─ mientras depositaba un tierno beso en el cuello de la inmortal.

−Aro−llamo la castaña−todo lo que ha deseado mi muerto corazón me lo has concedido a lo largo de mi existencia junto a ti, ya no puedo pedir mas de lo que tengo además lo más importante me lo has dado ya hace más de un siglo− alzo sus ojos carmesí y miro a su amado sonriendo de lado solo para ella−y fue la oportunidad de ser amada por la eternidad por el ser mas maravilloso del mundo.

−Querida siempre hay algo que desear−le respondió separándose suavemente de su castaña− como aquella vez en aquel acantilado ¿lo recuerdas querida?.

−Claro que lo recuerdo─ sonrió ente el pensamiento─ ese día fue el mejor de mi vida tanto como el ultimo como humana y fue el inicio de mi eternidad contigo− termino obsequiándole una leve sonrisa.

─te amo mi Isabella─ susurro en el cuello de su amada.

─ Yo también amor─ susurro la castaña.

by:

Qaro in love


	2. Chapter 2

**El inicio del fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; <strong>inmortales y humanos reconocidos en este fic son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer la trama es mía.

**Summary:** Porque bella es considerada una joya única en su clase y porque Aro la ha observado y la desea para él y esta dispuesto a pagar el precio impuesto, porque él es un gran coleccionista que siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

Regalo para BRJ− BLACK porque me había comentado que le gusta la pareja Aro/Bella quien es la author de _lie to me_ _(que esta genial se las recomiendo léanla =))_

**Advertencia:** universo alterno y un poco de ooc.

_Situado en luna nueva cuando bella esta en su estado zombi por el abandono de Edward. _

P.D: Y un review salva a un inocente helado de ser devorado por depresión.

* * *

><p><em>Pero no ha sido un sufrimiento sin sentido,<em>

_Por que el dolor,_

_Es una forma de aprender,_

_A no volver a cometer el mismo error._

_Amar sin ser amada – Thalía._

* * *

><p>Dios mío ¿que hago con todo este dolor?.<p>

Yo sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser real, y ese día confirme todas mis sospechas acerca de ti y lo reconozco, me duele en el alma el solo hecho de recordar tu nombre ya ni siquiera puedo nombrarte por que me duele y desgarra mi muerto corazón ó lo poco que quedo de el.

Y aun así me sigo dando el privilegio de recordarte, anhelarte, esperarte, pero no sé si lo hago por que sigo esperando algún milagro que me diga que todo esto es una maldita pesadilla y que tu sigues a mi lado y me sigues amando como solías jurarme o es el simple hecho de que soy una masoquista que se aferrada al recuerdo del ser que le destrozó la vida al momento de marcharse.

Desde hoy tomare la promesa que me diste y la hare mía para tener que recordarme todos los días que ya no estas a mi lado y que nunca regresaras.

Por que todo el día ronda en mi cabeza ese maldito juramento _"Sera como si nunca hubiera existido",_ pero ya estoy cansada ya nada queda de lo que fui porque desde este momento la adolescente que te amo con locura y entregándote su vida murió en aquel bosque donde la abandonaste sin importarte lo que le sucediera y que con unas simples palabras la heriste de muerte.

Es increíble lo que unas cuantas palabras pueden lograr en la vida, hay palabras que edifican hasta el alma y otras que simplemente solo destruyen lo que algún día fue llamado amor e incluso vida, por que eso es lo que hiciste ese día, acabaste conmigo y no te importo.

Fueron pocas palabras las que destrozaron por completo mi vida solo fueron seis, tan insignificantes, tan frías, tan vacías y aun así las sigo recordando, por que cada una de ellas es como una daga que se clava mi muerto corazón.

_"Sera como si nunca hubiera existido"_

Una promesa de por si estúpida por que a pesar de que no esta conmigo le sigo recordando ¡ja! Si solo hubiera tomado en cuenta que yo no aplico en el estándar de chicas normales, se hubiera dado cuenta que ninguna norma o regla va conmigo y que me seria imposible olvidarle y seguir mi vida como si el nunca se hubiera cruzado en mi camino.

Varias veces he escuchado a Charlie hablar con Reneé acerca de mi comportamiento y de cómo poder ayudarme a superar… bueno a superarte, incluso han acordado llevarme con ella y Phil a Jacksonville y Charlie ha accedido con tal de que me recupere, yo se que Charlie esta muy preocupado por mi y aunque se lo difícil que es para él mostrar sus sentimientos, se que trata por todos los medios de sacarme de este obscuro abismo del cual ni yo misma se si podre salir.

Muchas veces sonrió ante lo patética que luzco, en verdad parezco un zombi y estoy tan cansada de soportar este agobiante dolor que me mata poco a poco, como si de veneno se tratara.

El pensar que te encuentras con alguien más me destroza el corazón, alguien que si sea de tu nivel, alguien que si puedas tocar como te plazca sin temor a romperla como si de cristal se tratase y no alguien como yo tan torpe, tan simple, tan humana.

Por que siendo realista y aunque me duela aceptarlo yo no me puedo comparar con alguna de ellas tan hermosas, tan llenas de gracia y tan superiores al simple hecho de no ser humanas, ninguna de ellas tiene la necesidad de competir con alguien como yo.

Ni siquiera cuando estuve cercas de su familia podía pasar desapercibido el detalle de mi simpleza humana, la perfección de Alice y Esme era notable, sin contar a la perfecta Rosalie.

El andar de Alice al caminar, cualquier bailarina experimentada le envidiaría por tan perfectos y naturales pasos, la melodiosa y suave voz de Esme tan cálida y perfecta como toda ella y ni que decir de la perfección de Rosalie que incluso la diosa Venus pasaría como una simple mortal a su lado.

Y mirando todo eso, aun así me permití el privilegio de soñar con que algún día yo pertenecería a tu familia, que tonta e ilusa fui.

El dolor me esta sobrepasando incluso Jake, mi Jacob, me ha abandonado y ha inventado escusas baratas para no verme mas y me duele porque me he dado cuenta que he perdido a mi mejor amigo, mi puerto seguro y ahora me siento tan sola, tan perdida como un barco a la deriva y eso me ha hecho hundirme mas en este maldito infierno.

Realmente estoy tan cansada de tanto esperar algo que yo se que nunca sucederá.

He llorado, gritado, suplicado, rogado e incluso amenazado con hacer algo estúpido con tal de que regreses y verte tan solo un instante mas, pero se que jamás sucederá algo así, nunca regresaras por que en realidad no hay nada que te interese o importe en este pequeño pueblo.

He tardado en entenderlo, lagrimas de sangre me ha costado darme cuenta que nunca me amaste, que nunca te interese mas allá de un simple _pasatiempo_ y que todas tus promesas fueron solo palabras dichas al viento, que todas aquellas promesas solo fueron frases elaboradas para hacerme caer en tu juego, pues, no me resta mas que felicitarte y decirte que ganaste, lo has logrado me enamoraste y lo único que sé es que yo perdí, no solo te perdí a ti, si no también las ganas de seguir adelante y sobretodo mi alma, por que en el momento que te marchaste te la has llevado contigo.

Estoy tan cansada de estas ganas de verte, de sentirte de nuevo, que me duele, me debilita, me desespera.

Miles de veces he decidido terminar con este dolor, solo por si Alice lo llegaba a _ver_… pero me he equivocado no han… no has aparecido y sin duda no lo harás así que, hare esto mas fácil para Charlie… para Reneé… para mi…

Hoy es un día perfecto para ser el inicio de mi final, hoy terminare con todo esto. Que mejor que terminar de una forma fácil y rápida y con la opción de verte por un instante más, hace poco descubrí que si hacia cosas estúpidas como tu les dices te podía ver, incluso oír, al principio me alegre de que me sucediera porque eso me demostró que todo fue real y que no solo fuiste un invento de mi imaginación, así que ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? El verte por última vez será mi mejor final…

Narrador' pov:

Una joven castaña de aspecto triste manejaba con rumbo hacia las afueras del pueblo donde vivía, de lo que sería su hogar, mientras tenia la vista fija en la carretera pensaba que había tomado la mejor decisión y no solo por ella si no por su padre y su madre que ya no la verían sufrir, además terminaría con todo ese dolor que la iba matando poco a poco, por que ya no quedaba ni el mas mínimo recuerdo de lo que fue antes de conocer al autor de su desdicha.

Muchos pensaran que fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado, incluso la podrían tachar de cobarde, pero eso no le importa ya que ellos no conoce ni por asomo su dolor.

Lo que ella vivió para muchas podría haber salido de un maravilloso cuento de hadas, ya que el protagonista era, es y será perfecto. Pero para ella fue el mas terrible cuento de horror que le pudo haber pasado y no se refiere al hecho de haber vivido un mágico amor que solo fue de su parte hacia el, si no al hecho de que se sintió usada y que la abandonó.

Al llegara un punto de la carretera, la vieja camioneta que maneja la estaciona, y baja de ella para adentrarse al bosque, donde pondrá fin al dolor que embarga su alma.

La castaña decide que la forma más rápida de terminar con todo eso será lanzándose del acantilado, pero no contaba con que el destino le tenia preparado algo mas…

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer a <strong><em>kariana18 <em>**por ser mi primer review y además porque me animo a seguir con un segundo capitulo,

**BRJ-BLACK** que crees me anime a seguirle espero y te guste…

Y **dalia** gracias por el review…

Con cariño

Qaro in love


	3. el porque

_**El porque**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; <strong>Los humanos e inmortales que reconocen en este fic serán míos ya que estoy en interesantes platicas con Stephanie Meyer para obtener los derechos sobre ellos y si alguna de ustedes quieres tener a alguno de ellos, excepto a Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Aro… bueno, alguien fuera de ellos, puede pedirlo por medio de un review y con gusto se lo cederé. =D

**Summary:** Porque bella es considerada una joya única en su clase y porque Aro la ha observado y la desea para él y esta dispuesto a pagar el precio impuesto, porque él es un gran coleccionista que siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

Regalo para BRJ− BLACK porque me había comentado que le gusta la pareja Aro/Bella quien es la author de _lie to me_ _(que esta genial se las recomiendo léanla =))_

**Advertencia:** universo alterno y un poco de ooc (bueno bastante).

_Situado en luna nueva cuando bella esta en su estado zombi por el abandono de Edward. _

P.D: Y un review salva a un inocente helado de ser devorado por depresión.

* * *

><p>A las afueras de un imponente castillo, de esos que son sacados de las historias de principio de siglo estaban tres hombres de hermoso parecer.<p>

Estaban en un impresionante jardín digno de comparación con el mismo paraíso, Los tres que estaban en el, eran pálidos como la nieve pero aun así no perdían la elegancia y la misteriosa belleza que los envolvía en esas impresionantes vestimentas dignas de reyes, los tres son tan parecidos entre si y no solo por ser llamados hermanos y compartir los ojos color carmesí tan atrayentes, misteriosos e hipnotízantes.

Pero al mismo tiempo son tan diferentes.

Uno de ellos con sus cabellos tan rubios y brillantes como el bello sol de medio día y poseía unas finas facciones como el rostro de los ángeles que pintaba Miguel Ángel.

El que estaba aun lado de él, era de facciones maduras pero aun así no perdía la belleza y la elegancia que le distinguía, su cabello era de un cálido castaño y su imponente figura era notoria a pesar de las bastantes telas de su ropaje que llevaba puesto.

El tercero tenia la vista perdida en el horizonte y los cálidos rayos del sol al crepúsculo bañaban su pálido rostro y le hacia ver aun mas hermoso que sus otros hermanos, su varonil rostro marcado con unos finos labios, una nariz recta, sus perfectas facciones que son dignas de comparación con un Dios griego, su largo cabello negro contrastaba con su pálida piel y su figura no era tan imponente como la del castaño pero si tenia un muy bien marcado y varonil cuerpo.

-Aro, hermano- hablo el rubio.

- Aro ¿sucede algo?- apoyo a su hermano Caius, el castaño.

-Disculpen hermanos, ¿preguntaban algo?- hablo por primera vez el líder de los inmortales mientras observaba a su hermano Marcus.

-Llevas unos días algo mmm…-le respondía Marcus mientras escogía muy bien sus palabras-distraído.

-Si bastante distraído- apoyó Caius.

-Oh,- sonrió de lado- solo que he estado pensando, que todos estos siglos de soledad son demasiado… aburridos y monótonos- les respondió mientras volvía su vista al horizonte.

- Entonces, has pensado en algo- Afirmaba el castaño mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Al escuchar esta afirmación Caius puso total atención al rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación tanto por curiosidad, como el saber que planeaba su hermano.

-Parece que me conoces bien, mí querido Marcus- sonrió ante la mirada de su hermano- si, ya he pensado en algo.

- ¿y sabemos quien es la afortunada que llevara el titulo de reina de los vampiros?- pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

-¿Alguna bella inmortal que conozcamos?- pregunto socarronamente Marcus mientras sonreía.

- ¿Recuerdan a nuestro viejo amigo Carlisle?- les pregunto mientras ignoraba la pregunta de su curioso hermano.

-¿Y que tiene que ver el vegetariano?- pregunto Marcus con una mueca de fastidio ante la mención del rubio.

-Todo- finalizo con una enorme sonrisa Aro al ver las caras de duda de sus hermanos.

-Explícanos- pidieron los dos hermanos.

-Nuestro viejo amigo tiene un fabuloso clan, el lo llama familia, todos ellos son especiales- afirmaba Aro.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Qué tiene que ver su clan con la que será nombrada reina?- preguntó Marcus ante la poca información que estaba obteniendo.

-Todo- sonrió el pelinegro.

-Sigo sin entender, ¿acaso es una de ellos?- pregunto Caius.

-Déjenme terminar de explicar y lo entenderán- sonrió ante las caras de sus hermanos- como les iba diciendo nuestro viejo amigo Carlisle esta rodeado de magnificas joyas que no esta dispuesto a compartir, uno de ellos es un gran lector de mentes y por un tiempo tuvo a una humana…

-¿Qué? ¿Revelo nuestro secreto?- pregunto furiosamente Caius- ¿y no hiciste nada Aro?- enarco una ceja en señal de escepticismo.

-Hermano, me dejarías terminar- le pregunto pacientemente pero aun así se notaba la impaciencia en su voz.

Caius lo noto y no quiso volver a tentar su suerte, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y guardo silencio.

-Volviendo a lo importante, ya saben que nosotros vigilamos a aquellos que representan alguna amenaza hacia nuestra casa, así que mande a Jane y Alec a investigar, me dieron muy buena información de todos ellos los mas importantes son tres de ellos un lector de mentes, uno que manipula las emociones y una vidente. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que el lector de mentes estuvo con una humana, por cierto muy especial ya que posee un don bastante favorable y lo mejor fue que hace poco le dejo, la joven esta tan destrozada que aceptara cualquier oferta que le propongan y que mejor que ser alguien tan poderoso para poder acabar con quienes le causaron tanto daño- sonrió ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos.

-Y ¿que es lo que pretendes obtener? ¿Cual es la ganancia?-le preguntaba Caius insistentemente- Por que no creo que sea el simple hecho de desacerté de ellos y poder tener a esos tres en tu guardia- esto ultimo no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Lo apoyo, hermano, además ¿que de especial tiene esa humana para quererla con nosotros?- apoyo Marcus al rubio.

-Su don es más que favorable- explico Aro- es un escudo bastante poderoso y además tiene la habilidad de poder absorber los demás dones ¿que más necesitamos?.

-Pero aun no nos has dicho que pretendes obtener de ella- replico el castaño.

-Es demasiado hermosa para desperdiciarla, así que la hare mi compañera ya que acabara con mi preocupación por decirlo así decirlo- sonrió el mayor de los hermanos.

- Y ¿como sabremos que ella aceptara? Y ¿Cuándo le ofrecerás esta peculiar propuesta?- pregunto Caius.

Y como si eso hubiera sido alguna invocación, el móvil de Aro sonó, oh si ellos estaban modernizados, porque le veían la utilidad y el provecho que podían obtener de esos aparatos.

-Claro, ahora mismo partiré hacia allá- sonrió bastante alegre el inmortal, al colgar observo las caras de sorpresa de sus hermanos- como habrán podido escuchar, era Jane y todo esta listo hoy mismo partiremos hacia América por mi futura compañera.

¿Iras tu solo? - pregunto Marcus enarcando una ceja mientras sonreía- ¿o quieres compañía?.

Claro que iré yo solo- replico Aro- es un negocio que solo me incumbe a mi.

Y así el líder de los vulturis marcho hacia el aeropuerto de volterra, donde empezaría una nueva etapa de su existencia, claro que no les había dicho toda la verdad a sus hermanos, como decirles que aparte de ser su cantante ya que aspiro su aroma en la casa de su viejo amigo Carlisle cuando le visito y que además le recordaba enormemente a ella, la única mujer que le robo el corazón cuando aun era un mortal.

Así que haría lo que fuera para tenerla para el, y si ella aceptara haría pagar a aquellos que le han echo sufrir, porque ella será la joya que coronara su mas preciada colección y le cuidara como tal y aun estará dispuesto a adorarle si ella lo deseará.

* * *

><p>Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza he tenido miles de contratiempos y este capitulo ya estaba escrito solo que no había podido subirlo espero que les guste y me gustaría que me hicieran un gran favor que si podrían pasar por la historia de una gran amiga que he conocido aquí a Cullen-21-gladys y su fic es <em>Mi Antiguo Maestro de Posiones<em>

Y miles de gracias por las que me han agregado a su alertas, favoritos y a los que me han dejado reviews

**kariana18; **gracias por el review! y naa no estas loca solo eres diferente jeje y si espero y te guste el capitulo... cuidate! besos..

**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe: **gracias linda! ojala te guste el capitulo de hoy!

**BRJ-BLACK: **SIII mija nesesito hablar contigo jaja espero y te guste el capitulo besos y cuidate! estamos en contacto!

**conejoazul: **ya actualise! perdon por la tardansa espero y te guste! espero tu opinion!

_**con cariño qaroinlove**_


	4. Alice

**Alice**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; <strong>OK, dejemos claro una cosa Stephanie Meyer me robo MIS IDEAS, y las publico como suyas, no tiene nada que ver que ELLA haya soñado, ideado, escrito y publicado esta saga. Aclarado el asunto leamos (qaroinlove delirando por exceso de cafeína en la sangre).

**Summary:** Porque bella es considerada una joya única en su clase y porque Aro la ha observado y la desea para él y esta dispuesto a pagar el precio impuesto, porque él es un gran coleccionista que siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

Regalo para BRJ− BLACK porque me había comentado que le gusta la pareja Aro/Bella quien es la author de _lie to me_ _(que esta genial se las recomiendo léanla =))_

**Advertencia:** universo alterno y un poco de ooc (bueno bastante).

_Situado en luna nueva cuando bella esta en su estado zombi por el abandono de Edward. _

**N/A:** aquí en este fic Rose será un tanto distinta, tendrá el mismo don que Edward para mis fines del mismo fic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forks, Washington. USA.<strong>_

_**Alice's pov.**_

Tratar de convencer a Edward del terrible error que cometió al dejar a Bella, ha sido lo más difícil que hemos hecho. Miles de veces tratamos de convencerlo para regresar por Bella, para luchar por nuestra Bella, claro que lo era porque ya formaba parte de nuestra familia, ella era la hija a la cual debía proteger Esme, la aprendiz de Carlisle, la hermana con la cual Emmett hacia travesuras, si lo aceptamos Emmett nunca crecería, en fin, para Jazz, Bella era quien le escuchaba cuando quería hablar de sus experiencias en las guerras y que decir de mi, era como mi hermana menor a la cual convencía de hacer cualquier cosa.

Y de Edward lo era TODO, incluso si el idiota necesitase oxigeno, Bella lo seria, vaya y que decir de Rosalie, porque a pesar de su indiferencia ella le estimaba y porque no decirlo, le quería por eso trataba de ver por su bien, muy a su manera, pero lo hacia.

Han pasado ya varios meses desde la última vez que le vi en una visión. me preocupa, porque se que no la ha estado pasando muy bien que digamos, además esta sensación de que algo sucederá no me da tregua, si fuera humana mi muerto corazón dolería… Y mucho.

Ver las fallidas decisiones de mi Edward es demasiado frustrante, cada cinco minutos decide ir y rogarle por su perdón, pero al cabo de otros cinco minutos se arrepiente, si no se decide tendré que hacer algo por su bien… y por el nuestro.

El tener que pasar tiempo de _"calidad"_ con mi querida familia se estaba volviendo un tormento para mi amado Jazz. Los sentimientos que nos embargan en este momento nos están asfixiando, sobre todo a Jasper, ya que es el que peor se siente por el terrible accidente del cumpleaños de Bella. A pesar de que Edward le perdono, no puede evitar ese sentimiento de disgusto hacia jazz, así que decidí romper el silencio con la pregunta que todos quieren hacer pero nadie se atreve a formular audiblemente.

—Entonces Edward ¿Cuándo iras por ella y serás feliz?- pregunte distraídamente mientras miraba hacia mis manos, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Estuve apunto de romper en sonoras carcajadas al ver la cara de mi familia, la sorpresa estaba reflejada en sus rostros y sobretodo el apoyo, porque por fin alguien ha hablado.

— ¿Disculpa?— pregunto Edward haciéndose el desentendido, como si eso fuera a resolver sus problemas.

—Tú— le señale —sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero— inhale audiblemente, aunque no necesito hacerlo, pero eso le dio mas dramatismo—todos nos hacemos la misma pregunta— ante esta afirmación todos los que estábamos en la sala asintieron— tú muy bien sabes a quien me refiero, ni siquiera se pronuncia el nombre de Bella desde hace meses ¿que esperas? Que alguien mas se cruce en su camino ¿y te olvide?.

Una mueca de dolor se instalo en el rostro de Edward, pero era necesario hacerlo entrar en razón o en verdad perderíamos a nuestra bella, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

—Alice… — trato de replicar, oh no, no esta vez.

— Ni lo intentes— interrumpí su discurso de soy el monstruo, ya estaba harta— ya estamos hartos de tus constantes ataques de "S-O-Y-U-N-M-O-N-S-T-R-U-O-Y-N-O-M-E-R-E-Z-C-O-S-E-R-F-E-L-I-Z" — vi asentir energéticamente a mi familia, la cara de Edward no tenia precio, el sabia que teníamos razón pero no quería rendirse tan rápido.

—Alice por favor no empiecen, ustedes saben muy bien porque lo hice— su voz desprendía tristeza— no me hagan esto mas difícil— si no le conociera no hubiera detectado la pequeña suplica encubierta en sus palabras.

— pero hijo…— hablo Esme.

— Por favor no, Esme— la paro Edward.

Todos los presentes guardamos silencio, por la cara de Edward, de seguro que Rose le estaba regañando o reclamando, las muecas los delataban. Tener a dos lectores de mentes no era fácil, aunque con Rose era distinto, podría decirse que nos daba mas privacidad que Edward, ya que por decirlo de alguna manera ella podía ó decidía a que hora utilizaba su don, algo así como encenderlo y apagarlo, por eso nadie fuera de la familia sabia de su existencia.

En fin, después de la acalorada pelea que sostuvieron mis hermanos, todo volvía a la tranquilidad… por decirlo así.

**Edward´s pov.**

Sentir la lastima de mi familia me hacia mas miserable de lo que ya me sentía, y eso sin contar los pensamientos que lanzaban, desde el "ve por ella se aman" hasta el "no seas cobarde la perderás".

¿Es que no comprenden que para mi es difícil esto? ¿Que no la deje ir por gusto? ¿Que la amo mas que a nada y quiero protegerla de este mundo que no es el suyo?.

Parece que no, para ellos juzgarme les es fácil, no comprenden la seriedad de mi dolor, el abandonar a Bella es lo mas difícil que e hecho en mi existencia, y aun así no me apoyan en esta decisión. Sé que actúe egoístamente al quitarles a la hermana, amiga, cómplice, aprendiz, confidente, hija… incluso conmigo mismo lo he sido ¡he dejado al amor de mi existencia! Y ellos no lo comprenden… no me quieren comprender.

Miles de veces los he _escuchado _pensar que soy un cobarde, por parte de Emmett, que necesito regresar y recuperarle, y sobre todo las insistentes disculpas de Jasper, el fue una parte muy importante en mi decisión, ya que después del desastroso cumpleaños abrí mis ojos a la terrible realidad que era para Bella convivir con vampiros.

El pasar con mi familia la tarde juntos se volvió rutina, solo para que Esme no sintiera tanto el dolor de perder a Bella.

**…**

La tarde trascurría normal, hasta que mi amada hermana Alice hablo de Bella.

—Entonces Edward ¿Cuándo iras por ella y serás feliz?— pregunto mientras fingía observar sus manos, no quise hacerle caso.

Pero es Alice Cullen y nadie la ignora.

Me hizo un interrogatorio y la razón principal era que cuando regresaría por mi Bella.

Todos la apoyaron con un asentimiento general.

Todos los que estaban en la sala estaban al pendiente de mis respuestas y reacciones, así que trate de ser lo mas sincero posible al responderles, ya no quería que me volvieran a insistir. Incluso Esme trato de decir algo pero la corte, no quería sentirme más miserable de lo que ya era. Al ver mi cara Esme guardo silencio ella y Carlisle eran los únicos que no me presionaban con ese asunto.

Pero la que no se rindió fue Rose.

— "¿Eres un cobarde sabias?"— me pregunto Rosalie bastante molesta.

— "basta Rose, no quiero hablar de esto"— trate de dejar el tema, ¿que a caso no comprendían que en verdad no quería hablar de Bella?

— "me decepcionas hermanito, tu que eres el orgullo de Carlisle, te dejas vencer por simples traumas… felicidades Edward, lo has logrado, ahora eres miserable tu y a nosotros nos estas lastimando"— se levanto bastante enfurecida, pero antas de dejar la sala me dirigió una ultima mirada, que de no conocerla me asombraría, ya que demostraba preocupación y tristeza— "solo espero que para cuando reacciones no sea demasiado tarde…"

Al verla desaparecer por la puerta de la sala Emmett le siguió. Esta vez sus palabras fueron demasiado duras… solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto, por mi y por mi Bella.

**…**

_**Vuelo Volterra-Forks.**_

"—_amor, te juro que estaremos siempre juntos— la suave voz de su amada sonaba en toda la habitación._

—_Lo sé, mi vida… pero sabes que la semana que viene tendré que escoger a la que será mi compañera…— la muchacha solo sonrío, como amaba a ese hombre._

_Para Aro Vulturi el tener que escoger a la mujer que reinaría con el le era fácil, ya que el estaba enamorado, de la mujer mas maravillosa del planeta… su Yezed._

_Yezed ya no era aquella niña con la que jugaba en su niñez. A pesar de su condición de realeza, ellos tenían la libertad de poder jugar juntos. Ahora a sus veinte años. Yezed era una mujer muy hermosa._

_Su largo cabello castaño caía en cascada hasta su cintura, su esbelto cuerpo era marcado por unas delicadas curvas que demostraban su bella figura femenina. Su piel clara era adornada con pequeñas pecas. Su rostro fino y delicado era enmarcado con unos labios finos rosas, su pequeña nariz recta. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, y lo que más amaba Aro, eran sus bellos ojos chocolate. En ellos podía ver su alma, eran como un libro abierto. "_

**….**

"mi Yezed, por fin podremos estar juntos por la eternidad" pensaba el líder de los vampiros mientras se dirigía a la búsqueda de aquella chica, la cual era parecida al amor de su vida…


End file.
